


Curing Frostbite

by lapetiteprune, petit_oiseau



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Frottage, M/M, Plumming, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapetiteprune/pseuds/lapetiteprune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/petit_oiseau/pseuds/petit_oiseau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has a bit of an appetite. Steve helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky wakes up in a bed for the first time in a long time. The way light filters into the room makes everything feel fuzzy, like a dream. He blearily scans his surroundings; the room is very streamlined, mostly bare except for a dresser in the corner, and a bathroom at the far end of the suite. He stretches, planting his face into the pillow beside him.

It smells like Steve.

His stomach twists itself into a knot; the scent pulls at a memory-

He remembers the numbness of defrost, bright lights, a warm and familiar touch. He came to with a blanket draped over his shoulders and his face pressed against Steve’s neck. After testing, the last thing he remembers is passing out on a cot in the lab.

Bucky slides out of bed, still drowsy and disoriented with cryo-sickness, and makes his way to the bathroom for a quick shower. He does his best to avoid waterlogging the metal stump, and when he’s finished, he takes pajama pants and a t-shirt from the dresser. After five months spent frozen in a tube, he’s famished; his stomach grumbles the second he leaves the bedroom. Bucky hasn’t been in this part of the facility yet, so he wanders around, and eventually makes his way to the kitchen.

Steve stands at the stove.

“You sleep okay?” Steve asks, setting a carton of eggs on the counter.

“Yeah.” Bucky forces a smile. He keeps his distance, choosing to hover at the door. “Where’d you learn to cook?”

Steve smiles at the question, “I had a lot of time on my hands when I got back.” 

Bucky nods and the room is quiet, both of them lost in their own thoughts. He wonders about Steve being frozen and his re-entry to the world, but before he can ask, Steve changes the subject.

“How many do you want?” Steve turns towards Bucky, egg in hand.

“Three is fine.” Bucky answers, almost surprised Steve would offer to make him breakfast. 

Bucky watches him cook in silence, unsure of what to say or how to talk to this new Steve. He eventually decides to sit on a stool at the counter.

“So, Wakanda, huh? I never imagined I'd end up here,” Steve says, his back turned to Bucky.

“Yeah, it's a nice place.”  
“And as a guest of the king, that's something else.”

The conversation dies out as quickly as it started.

“What'd you do? While I was-” Bucky lets the end of that question trail off.

“Oh, you know,” Steve shrugs, “I picked up my sketchbook again. It's beautiful here, I went sightseeing a few times.”

“You're drawing again?” Bucky asks, trying to keep the conversation going.

“Yeah, plants, mostly. I got a nice view from-” Steve cuts himself off. “You want orange juice?”

“Sure.” Bucky takes the hint and stops asking questions.

It's the day of the procedure; a team of scientists are going to try and remove the triggers in his brain. They both avoid the subject, Steve seems content to sit in the silence rather than bring it up, so Bucky figures it best that they leave it alone.

Steve finishes cooking for the both of them and hands Bucky his plate. Steve pours out two glasses of orange juice, looking as if he wanted so say something.

“What?” Bucky asks, taking a bite of his eggs.

Steve’s mouth quirks as he says, “I'm just glad you're back.”

Bucky nods and chews, unsure how to respond so he keeps his mouth shut. Steve sets his plate next to Bucky, foregoing a chair to lean on the counter. Bucky is halfway done clearing his plate when he looks over to Steve; he has barely eaten, his expression is distant and his eyes are glazed over.

“You remember,” Bucky starts, determined to tear Steve from his thoughts, “that one time you almost burned down our place trying to cook me breakfast?”

Steve cracks a smile at the memory and looks at Bucky. “Yeah, it was your birthday. You jumped out of bed to put the fire out, almost cracked your skull.”

“Did not.”  
“Yeah you did. You tripped and I caught you before you hit your head. I saved your life.”  
“You should've saved the food.” 

Steve hums in agreement and they both continue eating. Steve gathers the plates and puts them in the sink when they finish. He turns to Bucky, fidgeting with his hands.

“Food was good, thanks,” Bucky says, smiling softly.

“Not delicious?” Steve asks jokingly.

“Well, better than last time.”

Steve smiles and nods. He opens his mouth as if he’s about to say something, but closes it instead, looking at Bucky. He’s about to leave the room when Bucky cups the side of his neck and kisses him. Bucky remembers this, from before. 

They had fooled around in Brooklyn, even after, but never put a name to their relationship. It was always rushed, a quiet fuck in the dark or a quick blowjob after work, and they never talked about it afterward. Bucky would’ve explained it away, blaming it the weather, on stress, because he was lonely, because nice girls don’t like to do this, but Steve carried on like nothing had ever happened. Maybe it was for the best; he was in love with Steve but was too afraid to do anything about it, too scared to lose his best friend. Then the war happened, and there was no time to talk about it.

And then the fall.

It was a selfish reason he kept up that unspoken agreement; he could pretend for a night that Steve wanted him too. If they were to continue like that, it would only satisfy him for a short time before he got selfish again, before he wanted a little more than Steve was willing to offer. He’d like for Steve to be his fella, proper this time, no more rushed encounters and awkward silences after. Yet, he’s afraid of taking that step.

He considers himself dangerous, unworthy of affection and recovery, an unfit partner for Steve. Moreso, he’s afraid of being controlled again, and at the chance these treatments and procedures won’t remove the triggers, he can’t risk hurting Steve again. He already notices the way Steve looks at him now, as if he might disappear at any moment, and he’ll be heartbroken when Bucky does leave, when he can’t be fixed. He should keep his distance, but he’s never been strong when it comes to his affection for Steve, and if there is a chance he won't make it out quite right, he has to make his peace.

So he kisses Steve, and it might be the worst kiss of his life. A seventy year reprieve has left him unpracticed; he puts too much force behind it, their noses bump. He kisses like a dying man desperate to get his last wish. When Steve doesn’t kiss back, he pulls away, embarrassed and ashamed.

Bucky wants to apologize, but he can’t bring himself to meet Steve’s eyes. He's afraid that he overstepped, afraid Steve doesn't want him anymore, after what he's become. Time has taken its toll on both of them, and maybe they can never get back to what they were before. So he braces himself for Steve's reaction; maybe he’ll pretend it never happened, just like before, or maybe that will be the last straw before Steve puts an end to everything.

Instead, Steve steps forward and kisses Bucky, his hands settling on Bucky’s hips. It’s soft and incredibly sweet, and this time, it feels like home.

Steve pulls away after a moment, “I wasn’t sure if you wanted- if you even remembered-”

“I remember,” Bucky whispers as he leans in.

He's gentle, mirroring Steve’s movements. He hasn’t kissed anyone in ages, but muscle memory takes over soon enough. The soft press of lips turns heated quickly; he runs his tongue over Steve’s thick bottom lip, his hand slides under Steve’s shirt and presses against his lower back. Steve parts his lips to let Bucky in, his tongue finds Bucky's and it’s electric, and it's slow going but it's the best kiss either of them has ever had.

Steve’s hands settle on either side of Bucky’s neck, keeping him close. He walks them backwards until Bucky’s back hits the counter, Bucky hooks his arm around Steve’s neck for balance.

Fuck, he’s missed this.

The blush high on Steve cheeks slowly seeps down past the collar of his shirt, his brows are drawn together and his lips are pink and puffy and shiny when he pulls away.

“Put your hands on me,” Bucky whispers before sucking a bruise onto Steve’s neck.

“God, Buck,” Steve moans.

Their bodies are flush from chest to hip, Steve is hard and Bucky can feel it through their clothing. Steve’s hands settle over the swell of Bucky’s ass, crowding him against the counter, and he shoves a thigh between Bucky’s legs. Every nerve in Bucky’s body is on fire. He moans and goes back to kissing Steve, grinding against his thigh, and it feels so good. This body hasn't known bliss in years. It's so much, it's too much, and it's over too soon when Bucky comes in his pants.

“Sorry, it’s been a while.” Bucky flushes, hiding his face in the crook of Steve's neck.

During the war, they were too busy for more than a quick handjob. After, between training, missions, and wipes, Bucky had no time for pleasure. Even after the fight on the helicarrier, he was too paranoid to let his guard down, too battle-ready to even think about sex. Which, after years of no contact, leaves him a quick shot on a hair trigger.

“It's alright, been a while for me too.” Steve kisses the top of Bucky's head.

“Didn't mean to- I wanted to last a bit longer-”  
“Don't worry, we can just kiss until the serum kicks in.”  
“Serum, huh?”  


“Yeah, less of a wait. Gotta be good for something, right?” Steve smiles and Bucky wastes no time in kissing him again, taking things slow. After a few minutes of this, Bucky decides he likes kissing Steve more than anything. He’s content with soft kisses, but Steve is starting to get handsy.

Steve gets a hand under the waistband of Bucky’s underwear and runs a finger down the length of his cock; he’s hard again. Steve swipes his thumb through the mess at the head and slides the foreskin back and forth.

“Don’t tease me, I’m gonna come.” Bucky gasps, resting his forehead on Steve’s shoulder.

Steve pulls Bucky’s pants and underwear down just below his ass, his cock springing free. It’s thick, wider than Steve’s but not as long; he’s wet and red at the tip, his length satin-smooth, just as Steve remembers.

“Look at you.” Steve says under his breath. He kisses Bucky, taking hold of his cock again.  


“God, I want you so bad,” Bucky pants, rutting into Steve’s grip.  


“When’s the last time you had anything in here?” Steve asks, sliding a finger down Bucky’s tailbone and into the cleft of his ass.  


“Uh, ‘42?” Bucky grinds back as Steve presses against his hole.  


“Jesus, Buck.” Steve kisses him hard, sliding his tongue along Bucky’s teeth and sucking on his lower lip.  


“Want you to fuck me,” Bucky whispers into Steve’s ear and scrapes his teeth along the earlobe. Steve shivers and places his hands on Bucky’s hips, going in for another kiss.  


“How do you want me?” Bucky asks, pulling away.  


“Over the counter.”

Bucky shoves both pants and underwear down to the floor, and steps out of the pile of fabric. He lays on his stomach, flat against the countertop, his legs spread in invitation. Steve drops to his knees and kisses the backs of Bucky’s thighs, sucking and mouthing his way up Bucky’s legs, nipping at the juncture of ass and thigh. Bucky moans and grabs Steve’s hair, tugging Steve’s head closer to his ass.

“Getting impatient?” Steve asks, spreading Bucky’s cheeks apart with his thumbs.  


“I’ve waited long enough.” Bucky replies, urging Steve’s face closer. 

Steve finally gives in, licking a broad stripe up Bucky’s hole, and leaves open mouthed kisses down Bucky’s perineum, sucking on sensitive skin. Bucky moans, pulling away, but Steve chases contact and grabs Bucky’s hips.

“That feel good?” Steve asks, coming up for air.  


“You have no idea,” Bucky breathily replies.

Steve dives back in, circling around the rim until it gives. He pokes the tip of his tongue inside and when Bucky moans, he shoves in deeper. He works at the tight ring of muscle, his jaw aches by the time Bucky is wet and relaxed. Steve stands up to rummage through the cabinets, returning with a bottle of olive oil.

“It’s all I could find,” Steve says, opening the bottle. He pours oil onto his hand, and sets the bottle on the counter. 

The first finger goes in easy as anything, but it’s a sensation Bucky hasn’t felt in years. It takes a minute to adjust before Steve slowly works it in and out, and soon enough, he pushes in a second. Bucky lets out a low moan at the added finger, he rolls his hips, his cock dragging against the wooden cabinet, and bears down when Steve brushes over his prostate.

Steve is three fingers in before Bucky spots a bowl of plums sitting out on the counter. 

“One more.” Bucky grits out, reaching for the bowl. Steve presses in his pinky with the rest and Bucky grabs two plums, handing them to Steve.

“What are these for?” Steve asks, holding both in the palm of his hand.  


“Put ‘em in me.” Bucky says, clenching around Steve’s fingers.

Steve stills, and takes his fingers out of Bucky, setting the plums on the counter.

“Buck-”

“Steve, I’m serious.” Bucky reaches for Steve and pulls him into another kiss. He leaves Steve breathless and places a plum in the palm of his hand. 

“I love plums.” Bucky smiles to himself, digging his teeth into his bottom lip when Steve pushes four fingers into him all at once. He’s quick with his fingers, spreading them wide when he pulls out.

Steve pours oil onto the plum, generously coating the fruit’s soft skin, and lines it up with Bucky’s hole. He spreads Bucky’s legs further apart as he eases it in, Bucky moans as it stretches and slowly enters him, his cock already leaking at the tip. 

“Fuck, that feels good,” Bucky clenches around the fruit, guiding it deeper inside himself. Steve pushes it in further with his thumb and licks around it to keep Bucky wet. 

“You ready for the next one?” Steve pulls his thumb out and reaches for the plum on the counter.  


“Wait, this one is bigger.”  
“You wanna get a different one?”  
“Just eat me out some more.” 

Steve gets on his knees again and puts his tongue right where Bucky wants it. There’s no finesse, no patience, he gets Bucky sloppy wet and loose quickly, wasting no time on technique, and when Bucky is ready, he hands the fruit to Steve. His legs tremble as Steve starts to push it in.

“You ok?” Steve asks, holding still.  


“I’m fine, keep going.” Bucky exhales and impatiently pushes his ass back on the fruit; he feels so full when it’s all the way inside.

Steve stands and reaches for another plum from the bowl, Bucky grabs his wrist and guides that hand to his cock. Steve gives a few strokes before grabbing another plum and shoving it in Bucky’s mouth. Bucky bites down, juices running over his chin. Steve takes his cock out from his sweatpants and his hands roam everywhere: sliding up Bucky’s thighs, his hips, up around his chest, eventually settling on his ass. Steve spreads Bucky again and he feels the blunt pressure of Steve’s cockhead at his hole.

“That’s too much.” Bucky drops the plum, bracing his hand on Steve’s hip.

Steve kisses the back of Bucky’s neck and pulls out, pressing his cock between Bucky’s cheeks and pushes them together. He thrusts into the cleft of his ass, slowly at first, using precome to make the glide smoother.

“This good?” Steve asks, and picks up the pace when Bucky nods.

Bucky gets his hand around his own cock and starts stroking, moving in tandem with Steve.

“God, so good,” Steve moans, he’s close to finishing. He rucks Bucky’s shirt up around his armpits, kissing along his spine.

“I’m gonna come,” Bucky gasps, slowing his fist.

Steve rolls his hips, rutting hard against Bucky’s ass. He braces his forearms on the counter, and muffles a moan into Bucky’s shoulder, coming all over his back. He leans his full weight on Bucky, smearing his mess all over his stomach, and forces his breathing to slow, trailing a hand down Bucky’s side.

“Come on, baby,” Steve whispers low in his ear, covering Bucky’s hand on his cock.

In a rush, Bucky comes on the cabinets. He has never heard that endearment from Steve before, and he’s left trembling, his mind reeling from a sudden flood of emotions. He’s only ever imagined what that would sound like coming from Steve’s lips, but nothing could ever compare to the real thing. 

“Steve,” Bucky gasps for air, “baby, oh God.” He blinks back tears and the ice encasing his heart melts away, something he never thought could happen.

Steve runs a hand through Bucky’s hair in comfort, kissing every inch of skin he can get his lips on. The next few minutes pass in a blissful haze, Steve moves to stand up, but Bucky shoots out his hand to keep them pressed together.

“Bucky, the plums-”  
“I’ll get them out later.”


	2. Epilogue

“Bucky?” Steve tentatively knocks on the bathroom door, “You alright?”

The procedure to remove the triggers was a long, difficult process that left Bucky completely exhausted. Somehow he gathered enough strength to disappear into a nearby bathroom immediately after. Steve thought Bucky was throwing up at first, but after an hour, he worried something was wrong.

“Go away.” Bucky quietly responds.

“Buck-” Steve presses his lips against the door, and whispers so quietly and tenderly, inaudible to untrained ears. “Baby?”

There’s that endearment again. It makes Bucky melt a little inside, so he caves in and unlocks the door.

“What-” Steve locks the bathroom door behind himself, and finds Bucky, pants around his ankles, squatting over a trash can.

“The plums,” Bucky’s voice is strained as he tries to push them out, “been in there a while, starting to hurt now.”

Bucky’s one-handed grip on his knee tightens. “Somebody just had to put them up there,” he grits through his teeth.

“You mad at me?”  
“This is your fault!”  
“You were the one asking for it!”  
“It was the cryo-sickness talking!”  
“I’m sorry, how was I supposed to know?”

“Steve, I swear to god-” Bucky is cut off by a knock at the door.

“Is everything alright?” Someone calls out from the outside.

“We’re fine, just, give us some space,” Steve calls back.

“You’re cut off, understand me? I’m never letting you put anything in my ass again.” Bucky angrily whispers, his face turning an alarming shade of red from burst blood vessels in his cheeks. He takes a deep breath and the first plum, the largest one, is out. His legs give out from underneath him, and he reaches out to the counter for balance. 

In an instant, Bucky is crying out of frustration, embarrassment, and whirlwind of emotion. He lowers his head, using his hair as a curtain, and hopes Steve won’t notice.

“Hey-” Steve notices; he rushes to Bucky’s side.

“God, I didn’t want you to see this,” Bucky tucks his face closer to his chest in shame.

“I’ve seen you in worse shape than this, Buck,” Steve rubs his back in comfort. “Come on, one more.”

Steve offers up his hand to squeeze. Bucky looks at him, and suddenly 80 years have fallen away, and Steve Rogers has the same caring, determined look on his face when he wants to help. Bucky takes Steve’s hand, his heart jumps at the contact.

“One big push, and we never talk about this again.” Steve says, draping his other arm over Bucky’s shoulders.

Bucky’s thighs are burning, his grip tightens on Steve’s hand. As soon as the last plum is out, Bucky goes limp, supported only by Steve.

“I gotta lay down,” Bucky rasps out.

“Yeah, in a minute,” Steve pulls Bucky’s pants back up, and carries him back to his room, cradled against his chest.

“My ass hurts,” Bucky groans as Steve sets him down on the bed.

“I’ll go clean that up, you get some rest,” Steve whispers, tucking Bucky in.

“Wow, he really loves me,” Bucky thinks to himself, halfway falling asleep.

Except he must have said it out loud because Steve smiles, kisses his forehead, and leaves the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 1 year anniversary!

**Author's Note:**

> [as requested](http://juliassic-park.tumblr.com/post/144378645069/yall-stucky-fanfic-writers-are-so-wild-pretty)


End file.
